Back into time: Reading the Lightning Theif
by Percabeth1fanner
Summary: Percy & the other Demigods go back into time to read the lightning thief. With some mortals too. Yes, Percy is in there with Annabeth. PERCABTH FLUFF! Disclaimer: I *sob* don't own PJO or HOO. *SOB SOB * Rick Riordan does. Rated T cause I'm paranoid not CRAZY like Zeus is. WARNING: First few chaps might be boring, but it gets funnier!
1. Sucked in

Chapter 1:

Flashback: In the beginning of Lost Hero when Annabeth saves Leo, Piper, and Jason

" _She's looking for her boyfriend. Said Dutch " Someone named Percy Jackson."_

" _**Percy Jackson" **Thought Leo **"I used to have a friend named Percy Jackson"**_

Camp Half-Blood Setting: During Son of Neptune, when Percy was making his journey back to Camp Jupiter

"Oh Seaweed Brain! Where did you go!" cried Annabeth. Thalia, Piper, and Rachel were trying to comfort Annabeth, who was clutching a soggy picture of Percy against her chest. Suddenly, a light engulfed all three girls in. what they didn't know: that more people from camp were sucked into the light too.

Percy's apartment:

Sally Jackson was crying for her beloved son, while Paul was trying to comfort her, getting a little bit teary eyed too. Then, a bright light shone and sucked them in.

The Underworld:

A happy thought for us: Gabe in the fields of Punishment receiving eternal torture. One day, a spirit came and dragged Gabe out of there. Then, he was turned into solid form & the bright light sucked him too. And 1 other spirit was also engulfed into the light.

Olympus, Winter 2000

"Air disasters are better than sea disasters"

"Mother Rhea always liked you best"

"Best wine in 3000 years"

" What prank shall we play on Hades tonight?"

"Gee, I don't know"

"Aphrodite is my wife!"

"Well, she is my girlfriend!"

"Shut up, or I will stop being beautiful!"

"Shutting up!"

" Why would anyone want olives"

"That was 3000 years ago! Just forget it already!"

"Hey! Where did my wallet g-HERMES!

Then suddenly, a light flashed in front of them and there stood 33 people.


	2. The Introductions

Chapter 2:

_Then suddenly, a light flashed and there stood 33 people._

"What the-"

"Where are we?"

"Wasn't my soul getting hurt for 4 straight years?!"

Zeus thundered and yelled, "You are in the Winter council of 2000 of Olympus! For my sake, you should know that already!"** (A.N. Persephone is also in the council and so is Hestia)**

"Where?!"

"Shut UP!"

"But why did you summon us from our time!" Thalia piped up, "We're from 2010!" **(A.N. ****The Titan's Curse ****was in the Winter 2006 technically so Percy turned 16 in 2009 and the HOO series all happened in 2010.)**

" We didn't summon you"

"Then who did?"

A bright light flashed in front of them and there stood 12 books and a note.

" Read What the note says first" said Athena

Thalia picked up the note. It said:

**Dear gods, Demigods, and mortals who think their going insane,**

**We have sent these demigods back in time to read the books of our missing and beloved awesome hero, Percy Jackson. Once you have read all of them, then we will send the demigods back into their time. Enjoy!**

**From the most awesomest *thunders while waves crash and clattering of skeletons* how many was that... oh, yeah _fourth_ awesomest gods ever: Hermes and Apollo. And Artemis we said "gods" as in male!**

"Well, introduce yourselves... without your full titles of course. Just tell us your parent or tell us if you are mortal." **(A.N. Notice how quiet Gabe is. He has a mind to shut up at least after all) **

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Annabeth's eyes were red from crying

"Why are you crying daughter and what is that in your hand?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Oh yes it is my _buisness_"

Athena summoned the picture from her hand. "Who is this?"

"That," Thalia explained "Is a picture of Percy Jackson. Annabeth's boyfriend."

"_Percy Jackson" _Poseidon thought _"I have a son named Percy Jackson"_

"Oh"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis"

" But you're a tree!"

"Long story"

"ZEUS! YOU BROKE THE OATH!"

"I couldn't help it! She was a beautiful and kind woman!"

"Let's just get on with it"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, now before you say 'oh Hades broke the oath, I was born before World War II and was trapped in the Lotus casino for … a lot of years, Until one of the _lawyers_ got me out of there... long story."

"Grover Underwood, saytr"

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares"

Ares beamed

"Travis-"

"and Connor"

"Stoll!" they said in unison.

"Sons of Hermes!'

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, New oracle"

"My oracle gets a new body! How awesome is that and you better not be doing anything to this one. You understand Hades!"

Hades nodded

"Will Solace, son of Apollo"

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes'

"Michael Yew , Son of Apollo and I came from Summer, 2007!

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo and from summer 2006"

"Silena Beaurgard, daughter of Aphrodite and from Summer 2007"

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Summer 2007"

"Zoe, and lieutenant of Artemis Summer 2006"

Every looked down sadly.

"Bianca Di Angelo, Daughter of Hades, Summer 2010 from the Underworld"

Nico started getting a little bit teary eyed

"Malcom, Son of Athena, Summer 2010"

"Castor, son of Dionysus"

" Pollux, also son of Dionysus"

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter"

"Do you eat your cereal?"

"Yes mother!" she lied.

"Good"

"Juniper, dryad, and Grover's girlfriend"

"Leo Valdez, son of the EPIC Hephaestus"

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite"

Aphrodite beamed

"Chiron"

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona the roman Goddess of war"

Then Hera spoke up " What are the Greeks doing with the Romans?"

"let's just say: the future is pretty messed up"

"Jason Grace, son of Jup- I mean Zeus"

"Jason!" Reyna shouted " We've been looking allover for you!"

"You have?"

"Yes!"

"Can I go now" one asked

"oh, sure"

"Octavian, the prophecy speaker of New Rome"

"Hercules, son of Zeus and came from like 2000 years ago, so I pretty much traveled into the future"

"Theseus son of Poseidon, traveled to the future"

"Perseus son of Zeus"

Zeus then said " O.K. Now mortals, introduce yourselves"

"Sally Jackson, mother of Percy Jackson"

"_Could it be. The woman I married had a son and grew up to be Percy Jackson?! He should be safe. What will Hades and Zeus say about it? Oh well, I'll deal with it later." _Thought Poseidon.

"Paul Blofis step-father of Percy Jackson"

"N-N-N-N-Nancy Bobofit"

Grover glared at her.

"you guys look big and tough so I'll just introduce myself and be cool with it...Gabe Ugliano, _former _step-father of Percy Jackson"

Sally's eyes widened "But you're supposed to be in the Underworld!"

"Yeah, well" Gabe sneered " someone took me out and transported me here and I'm pretty used to the Greek stuff now since I've seen it down there, _and_ I know all of the gods and I can recognize them now"

Zeus then spoke up after words "O.K. Everybody knows each other now, then Thalia, pick up the book on the top and read the title and then you start reading."

Thalia picked up the book "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief"

**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**R&R please and thank you other people for supporting me!**


	3. The Start

**A.N. Connor is 12 and Travis and Katie are 13.**

Chapter 3:

"_**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" **Thalia read._

"How do you 'ac-ci-den-tal-ly-va-por-ize-your-Pre-Al-ge-bra-te acher?" Nico asked.

"It's Percy, what do you expect." Thalia replied

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Well nobody does, punk" Clarisse smirked. Everybody agreed.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one**

"Why would a mortal be reading this?" asked Athena.

**,my advice is**

"Duck and cover!" Thalia and Nico yelled. And they jumped behind their chair.

Hermes and Apollo looked confused and alarmed "Wha- What the hell is going to happen!"

Nico stood up slowly " Percy is about to" Nico shuddred and looked around the room and turned back to the gods "Give advice..."

Everybody cracked up at that one. Even Annabeth! (Who was teary a few seconds ago)

" Is Percy's advice really that bad?" Athena asked

Annabeth shook her head "No, but it actually helped me and dad get more closer"

**my advice is, close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

"Not bad, punk...But not going to work"

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check"

**It's scary.**

"Check"

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"and Check"

**If you're a normal kid reading this, because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. **

"Again, why would a _mortal_ be reading this?" asked Athena

**I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"He makes it sound like the FBI is after us" commented Nico

**Don't say I didn't warn you**

"Don't say it or you will have a hole in your heart with my knife sticking in it!" yelled Piper, before Apollo and Hermes could say anything.

"Aphrodite, you have a really violent child" Apollo exclaimed.

Aphrodite beamed

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"You don't say" said Nico

"_I will not tel Annabeth that Percy is at our camp" _Thought Reyna _"She might steal him away from me" _

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" everyone except Annabeth answered

"No! He is not a troubled kid!" whispered Annabeth

**Yeah you could say that.**

"See even he agrees" announced Connor

"Yeah, he is a loser" exclaimed Nancy

"What! He is a troubled kid like us but he is NOT a loser!" shouted Connor

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Just read and find out!"

"Fine we will"

"He interrupts my poker games!"

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Sounds good" said Annabeth and Athena in unison

"Like mother, like daughter" said Apollo

"It sounds like torture to me" said Poseidon

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

Everybody laughed

"_Why do I get the feeling he is Poseidon's son" _thought Athena _"no, he can't be. My daughter is smart enough to not date any son of Poseidon, plus he doesn't have any children...or does he?"_

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But, Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and told jokes and let us play games in class.**

"Chiron!" all the demigods yelled

"Fine,fine it's me"

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He sleeps in class?!" Athena yelled

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"You just jinxed it Prissy" and you can guess who said that.

"Remind me again...who are you people?!" yelled Nancy.

"you'll find out." said Zeus

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"see" said Clarrise

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everybody laughed.

**And before that, at my fourth school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk, and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Now everybody was on the floor laughing and the gods fell of their thrones.

Well, 1 person wasn't laughing: Leo

" It's him!" he yelled

everybody stopped laughing.

"It's Percy Jackson"

"Well, no shit bro" said Thalia

""Nice thalia" said Zoe

"No, I mean my childhood friend Percy Jackson"

"You had a friend named Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"well this is the same one that's missing so after this chapter, you're explaining how you met"

**And the time before that...Well you get the idea**

"Aww!" everybody yelled

"I wanted to hear more!" complained Hermes

"What is fourth-grade and what is fifth-grade?" asked Perseus, Hercules, and Theseus

"Stuff in the future" said Annabeth

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit**

Everybody looked at Nancy

**, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl**

"I'm not a kleptomaniac girl!"

**, kept hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"EWWWWWWWWWW" screamed everyone

"What? I like it!"

"Why didn't Percy tell me!" was Sally's comment

Everybody raged with anger at what Nancy did

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Nice to know what he thought of me"

"But he is using past-tense" said Thalia "Plus, he didn't know you were a satyr"

Grover accepted that.

**He had a note excusing him from P.E. For the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"that was the fun part"

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover" commented Thalia.

"Hey, enchiladas are awesome!"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

Then something surprising happened.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico went up to Nancy and each of them slapped her in the face...hard

"That was for bulling MY cousin!" yelled Thalia

"AND THAT WAS TOO" shouted Nico

"And that you kleptomaniac girl, was for PICKING ON MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Annabeth

"_should I tell Annabeth?" _thought Grover _"yeah I should because she'll yell at me if I don't"_

**That is the end of that chapter, so thank you:**

**lunatica2012**

**allenr**

**howtobecrazzy101**

**sweetcynthia**

**King Jupiter**

**smegol26**

**Fire in My Head**

**The Dark Lady 55**

**soupy1642**

**Persiana**

**brinney**

**Littledolphin2000**

** . **

**And most of all...(Drumroll please)**

**PercyJacksonlov3r! because that's my BEST FRIEND (I know her...she's in my classes) **


	4. Back to the Story!

**Hey you guys! So so so soooo sorry for the late update. Now I'll be updating really fast since my friend told me about . Anyway, just like TheGreekGoddessAthena, I'm also hindu and luuuuuuuuvvvvvvvv mangoes, so send me some! ;)**

"OKAY! NOW LET"S KEEP ON READING! GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS! EVERYONE!" shouted Zeus.

Annabeth gave Nancy a glare meaning " This is not over Bobofit"

**The Headmaster threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"death?!" squeaked Poseidon.

All the gods looked at him.

"What! he _is _a demigod... And I can't be concerned? Even if it was Athena's children, mind you, _Athena's children_, I would be scared or concerned"

All the gods turned back to the book and Thalia kept reading.

"**I'm going to kill her" I mumbled.**

"Do it, Do it!" chanted Ares and Clarisse

"Hey!" yelled Nancy

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Even when it's in your hair!" Said Thalia " and with ketchup!" (Note the sarcasm)

"You have a point" replied Grover

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"That's it. " I started to get up,

"Fight, fight, fight!" shouted...well I guess you should know.

**but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"You suck Grover yelled Ares.

**"You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. " Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.  
It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"More than that" commented Athena.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone col-umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperon, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"I know how he feels. I hate those teachers." said Nico

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"_Monster" _Athena realized

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"_She probably caused it"_

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet**

"Honey is really old. She should change it" said Aphrodite

**, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.  
One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "**

"Really Grover. You made it _that _obvious" said Thalia

"Hey!"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.  
Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"good you shut her up" said Annabeth, glaring at Nancy pointedly

"Hey!"

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did" said Reyna

"_Even Reyna knows Percy more than me! What has he done to make everyone know him better and be so friendly with them! I can't take it anymore either I'll ask Annabeth or I'll ask Percy...If he comes" _Thought Jason.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.****  
****"Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "  
Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"  
I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Gasp!" said both Nico and Thaia "Percy knows something!

Everybody laughed

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just _had _to be that one!" groaned all the elder gods except for Aphrodite

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "  
"Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!" yelled Zeus

"Relax Zeus, I corrected him"

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See"

**"Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"Ewwww!"yelled Aphrodite

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"great, now I think like a mortal girl" grumbled she, while snickering was heared

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

"HOOOOOLLLLYYYY CRAP!" yelled Poseidon "H-h-h-h-he just p-p-p-put centuries of fighting-

"Into a few sentences" finished Thalia blandly "That's Percy for you"

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Mortals are weird commented Annabeth.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. "  
"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" said Apollo and Hermes

**"Busted, " Grover muttered.**

Everybody laughed

"We think like a goat"

"A _half_ goat!" yelled Grover (Notice how quiet Gabe is oh I forgot to tell you...Annabeth knows about Gabe somehow and told Athena to put a spell on him to shut up for the rest of the chapter ;))

******"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. ****  
****At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had ****radar ears.**

"More like horse ears" chuckled Leo**  
**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

"Now you do" sighed Sally. Paul comforted her****

"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

"Chiron you need a-" started Connor

"-subject changing lesson" finished Travis**  
**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"How can boys act what they already are?" questioned Artemis

"Hey!" all the males in the room yelled****

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"  
Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything."You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "**

**"Oh. "**

"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!"

"What ho!...really Chiron" said Apollo

**and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better.**

"I know how you feel buddy" said Nico

**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

"I was...her name was Kylie, daughter of Athena"****

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. ****

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.******

Overhead**, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"What are you two fighting about now!" whined Hera

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something,**

"It isn't" said Hera

**because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "

"You're right Percy" said Thalia****

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

People really cracked up that time

_5 minutes later_****

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

"Percy not eat something? It's really not like him" said Annabeth

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

"Mama's boy! Yelled Ares

"Shut up!" yelled Aphrodite

"I didn't know he felt that way about me." said S****

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.**

"I would"

**I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

"Awesome I should try building one!" said Leo

Hephaestus smiled at his fire-user son****

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

All the demigods and Sally looked at Hermes

"Not mine"

Everyone sighed in relief

"It was fun teasing you bitch" said Nancy

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Annabeth

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse (surprisingly), Leo, and Reyna all went up to Nancy and each slapped her. After that, all of them went back to their seats, leaving Nancy cyring****

"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

"Now that he mentions it, it does. Said Nico, glaring at Nancy****

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

"POSEIDON!" yelled Zeus "YOU BROKE THE OATH!"

lightning shook somewhere in Nebraska

"HEY YOU BROKE THE OATH TOO!" yelled Poseidon

An earthquake occurred in Miami

"IT DOESN"T MATTER! I ORDER YOU TO KILL YOUR CHILD RIGHT NOW!"

"HEY! STAY OFF OF MY BROTHER!" yelled _Hades _surprisingly

Everyone looked at him shocked

"YOU ALSO BROKE THE OATH! IF YOU'RE ORDERING HIS CHILD TO BE KILLED BECAUSE OF AN OATH, THEN YOU SHOULD DO IT TOO! I HAPPEN TO KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE TO KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

"Let's just sit and go on with the story! eHeh heh heh ehhhhh." said Nico

"_I should really talk to Annabeth after this chapter, I will not permit her to even speak, much less than date that sea spawn" _thought Athena. ****

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.

"It's a fury, I know, because whenever Alecto takes a job undercover, her name is always Mrs. Dodds." said Hades

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!"

"Relax, he defeats it" said Thalia

"_Holy crap! His first monster is a fury and he defeated it! Without any training? This guy is good" _Thought Jason

"he better, This isn't over Hades"

Hades shrank into his throne

**"Now, honey-"**

"Seriously, the honey thing is getting old" said Aphrodite****

"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "

"NOOOOOO! never guess your punishment" yelled Hermes's kids and Hermes****

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"See"****

"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

"That was really brave Grover, considering for the fact that the Kindly ones scare you to death" complemented Thalia

"I just realized...Why do we call them Kindly Ones when they're aren't kind at all?"

"Because they like it that way" said Hades****

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.

"But-"

**"You-will-stay-here. "**

Grover looked at me desperately.

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "  
**

**"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.

All the demigods, including Nancy, screamed with terror.

"you don't want to get caught in the middle of t-t-t-t-t-that" shuddered Nico

"Is it really that scary?"asked Hades

"Yes!" all the demigods answered

"Well... That is , before he goes all Chuck Norris" says Nico

"He goes all Chuck Norris?" asks Poseidon

"Yes."

"What a bunch of babies" said Ares.

"As far as I know, your glares don't scare anyone. That is how scary Percy's is"

"BURN!" yelled the Stolls.

"What is Chuck Norris?" asks Perseus

"Something in the future" says Leo

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

How'd she get there so fast?

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

"You should pay more attention Chiron"

"Sorry"**  
**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.******

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"That isn't the plan"****

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"See"

"Nobody argued Annabeth" said Thalia

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

"No witnesses, nice" complemented Ares.****

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.

"Again, stop with the honey thing!"****

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.

"She is" says Nico darkly

"You sound like Darth Vader" said Thalia****

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "

Thunder shook the building.

"oooooo You're maaaaddd Daaaaaaaaaad!" shouts Apollo****

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "

I didn't know what she was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. 

"Oh-My-GODS! Candy! We're going to ask him to give some to us when he comes-I mean- _If _he comes.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"WHAT!" yelled the goddess of books

"Don't worry mother, he has read it"

She calmed down...a little.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

"Ma'am, I don't... "

"Your time is up, " she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Poseidon paled****

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

"What ho? Again Chiron?" said Hermes

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

Poseidon paled even more****

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

"Wimp" said ********

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Poseidon paled****

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

Everyone let out the breath that they didn't know they were holding and Poseidon's face came back to normal and they all lived happily ever after-or so they say the demigod way.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

I was alone.****

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.******

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.******

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic Mushrooms Hmmmmm..." said Connor, looking at Annabeth

"NO! Connor Stoll! You will not put magic mushrooms on my cabin when we get back!"****

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"No" said Nico****

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" asked Travis****

I said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I thought there was a teacher named Mrs. Kerr! Some mysterious force changed my mind about it!"

"Mist" said Grover

"What?"

"It'll explain in the book"**  
****  
****I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.****  
****  
****He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Connor, Travis, Chris, I need you to-" started Hermes

"One lap ahead of you dad." said the three already with their notebooks out writing something

"I'm proud of you kids" ****

"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "  
I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

"See Chiron knows how to lie, unlike _some_ satyr in this room" said Travis

"O.K. Then that's the end then who wants to read next?" said Thalia

"I will" said Nico

Thalia passed the book to Nico

Then, suddenly a light flashed and there stood 2 boys who each looked about 16. One had black raven hair with sea-green eyes and a body well built, and the other, looked Chinese **( No offense to you chinese people out there)**- Canadian. Then there was a girl with hazel colored eyes. Then last of all, there was a boy who had a crooked tooth.

**That's the end! Glad you liked it! R&R please!**

**Also, I have a riddle for you. Whoever solves it will get virtual cookies and I will put you for my favorite authors list! Except for you PercyJacksonlov3r. I already told you the riddle and answer at school. This riddle has nothing to do with Percy Jackson:**

** A man is shot with an arrow, bitten by a various number of animals, and is hit by a pole, yet he remains unharmed. HOW?**

**Send your answer on the reviews! Good luck!******


	5. Some New Appearences

_Then, suddenly a light flashed and there stood 2 boys who each looked about 16. One had black raven hair with sea-green eyes and a body well built, and the other, looked Chinese **( No offense to you chinese people out there)**- Canadian. Then there was a girl with hazel colored eyes. Then last of all, there was a boy who had a crooked tooth._

"Why have you summoned us?" asks the boy with the green eyes

"More importantly, where the fuck am I, why the fuck am I here, and who the fuck are you people?!" said the boy with the crooked tooth

Then, a light flashed and a paper lay there

"A note!" shouted Nico

"Way to point the obvious Death Breath" said Thalia

"Read it!" said Nico

"I can't, it's in English"

"YOU CAN'T READ ENGLISH?" said the boy with the crooked tooth

"I have dyslexia, so my brain is hardwired for Greek not English"

"oh"

Then, the note flashed and the copy was in Ancient Greek:

Αγαπητοί μου στον Όλυμπο,

Έχουμε σας έφερε περισσότερους ανθρώπους και ο τύπος με το στραβό δόντι είναι παλιό εχθρό του Πέρσι, και οι Θεοί, δεν Killing ή βλάπτει τους ημίθεους και θνητούς, και δεν αλλάζει το μέλλον. Εμείς θα πρέπει να κάνει ένα ακόμη παράδοση μετά από το επόμενο κεφάλαιο σας γίνεται.

Από: Η τέταρτη * Σας αρέσει ότι τώρα οι θεοί ** Wine χύνει κάτω, μαγικά σπαθιά κυνηγήσει τους, ενώ τα διαλείμματα πίνακα * Εντάξει πόσοι ήταν ότι ... 3 ok, ώστε να μην έβδομη awesomest θεότητες ακούτε Atermis ποτέ.

"Uh... Translation please! Mortals in presence!" said Sally

Dear Ones on Olympus,

We have brought you more people and the guy with the crooked tooth is Percy's old enemy, and Gods, no Killing or hurting the demigods or mortals, and _no _ changing the future. We will be making one more delivery after your next chapter is done.

From: The _Fourth_ ***You like that now gods?* *Wine pours down, magical swords chase them, while table breaks* **Ok how many was that...3 ok so _seventh_ awesomest _gods not goddesses you listening Atermis_ ever.

"OK now that's done, introduce yourselves"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars"

Ares's image flickered

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto"

Hades's image flickered

Nico's eyes widened.

"Why are People flickering around here? This is insane!" said crooked toothed boy

"Percy Jackson, son of Pos-Nep-Pos aaaarrrrgh! I'll just say the god of the sea!"

"PERCY!" all the demigods and Sally and Paul shouted. They all ran and gave Percy one great big hug.

Annabeth pushed through the crowd and one everybody was done hugging, They kissed. For 3 minutes, Nico timed while Thalia taking a video. And for those 3 minutes, not either of the two cared what was going to happen next. A meteor could've hit and they wouldn't have cared, as long ass they were together.

"I missed you Seaweed Brain"

"You too Wise Girl"

The crooked toothed boy coughed REALLY loudly.

"AHEM, can I go now?"

"Sure"

"Matt Sloan"

"Matt Sloan eh? Still giving people wedgies, or how about beat them up in dodgeball"

"H-h-h-how do you you know so much about me?" Matt backed away

"Don't you remember me? Oh, yeah you don't you probably took your own Porsche this time and banged up another sign. Boy, you should really go get that tooth fixed. I'm Percy Jackson, your victim in seventh grade, if that helps. Oh and Tyson is an Army general now, with a girlfriend also, just so you know."

"_that's impossible! I was always stronger than percy! Now he looks like he's stronger than me! I'll show him" _Thought Matt

"Oh yeah! Well if I beat you up that time, then I can beat you up again!" says Matt

Everybody smirked.

"Percy, this is the one?" says Sally.

"Yeah mom"

"Well beat his ass off!"

"alright then"

Matt then tried to punch Percy in the face which was his big mistake. Percy blocked the punch with his hand and flipped him to the the ground.

"_Oh man! This guy is incredible! But I'll get revenge somehow."_

"OK now that's over, what are we doing here, will somebody explain?"

Everybody explained and Percy sighed with anticipation (note the sarcasm) "Greeeeeaaaaaaaat so you guys read my thoughts, ok well move on!"

"Wait!" shouted Matt "Who are these guys" he said pointing to the gods

"Those guys, and girls, are gods, Greek gods to be exact" says Percy.

"Didn't they die like a bajillion years ago"

"Gods are immortal so they don't die"

"oh"

"Well, let's read!"

**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death **read Nico 


	6. Lunch and the G Talk

Previously: _**Three Old Ladies knit the socks of Death**_

"You know" said Connor "I'm actually starving right now, so can we have lunch first then we read the chapter?"

"Sure!" said Athena "I'm actually hungry myself!"

Everybody went to have some lunch in the dining room

Percy whispered something to Poseidon, he nodded and smiled. Poseidon used his magic to take Matt's voice away.

"_Oh yeah! I need to talk to Annabeth!" _Thought Grover.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something...You too Percy, let's,go to the other room"

Annabeth was walking arm-in-arm with Percy as they reached the living room, they three sat down.

"O.K. G-man what's up." said Percy playfully

"*****Takes deep breath* Nancy Bobofit has a crush on you, she's been having it since she met you, okay, so watch out, and for you Annabeth, Matt Sloan has a crush on you so both of you WATCH OUT! Whew!"

"OH MY GODS! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THIS!" yelled Percy

Annabeth rubbed her boyfriend's back "It's okay, we know what she did to you, that's her way of flirting. You should know since I did that to you too. And I'll watch my back"

The trio went back to the table and ate.

**Athena POV**

My Annabeth came back with Grover and that son-of-a-Barnacle-Beard-who-she-really-shouldn't-b e-dating-because-it-is-bad-for-her and they ate. I'm going to have a talk with that sea spawn during the break.

Anyway, they came back and Sea Spawn whispered something to Annabeth and she giggled.

Whoa. Back up _giggled_?

Children of Athena do NOT giggle! Especially with a son of Barnacle Beard!

**No One's POV**

After everyone finished their lunches, They went back to the throne room and Matt winked at Annabeth. Annabeth growled.

Nico started "**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death"**

**Good! I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry it took so long! Summer vacation just started!**

**Anyway I got more than 25 answers for my riddle and all of you are wrong! The answer is:**

**The man was playing videogames!**


	7. Back to the StoryA God Cares?

**Hey guys! Sooooooooo sorry for updating late! I had a crazy week of nonstop going around the state. You guys should go to The Lawrence Hall Academy of Sciences! So anyway, here it is!**

"Death" said Hades and Nico dreamly

"How am I related to them?" asked Bianca

"OK I forgot about this but after dinner, can you two" said Thalia pointing at Leo and Percy "explain how you guys met"

Suddenly a light shown and engulfed The old Heroes, Octavian, Bianca, Michael, Lee, Castor, Pollux, and Silena and Bekendorf in.

"Guess there were too much people in the room." said Annabeth.

"Let's just read" sad Nico

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty- four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"The _mist_" said Jason spitting the word 'mist' like poison

Piper comforted him.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You _are _psycho" said Thalia

"HEEEEEEYYYYY!"****

It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

"100 DRACHMAS IT'S GROVER!" yelled Hermes

"Oh it's on" said Apollo

**But Grover couldn't fool me. **

"Pay up"

Soon Hermes had 100 drachmas in his bag.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. **

"Okay, Grover, you're scheduled for Saturdays at 3:00 p.m." instructed Connor.

**But I knew he was lying.**

"I'm not surprised, that he figured it out." commented Reyna

"Is it because, I'm a bad liar?" asked Grover, looking hurt.

"Well, you _are _a bad liar, but when I tested Percy to see if he was lying at Camp Jupiter, I felt like _he _was testing _me_ and not the other way around." replied Reyna

"It's his eyes isn't it" said Annabeth

Reyna nodded.

"Are my eyes really that piercing?" asked Percy.

Everyone nodded vigorously.

"He catches us lying every single time!" says Connor

" Hey Percy!" exclaimed Hermes "Did you know that I changed Hephaestus's facebook name to Hephy?"

Poseidon twitched and looked fearful

"SO YOUR THE ONE WHO DID IT!" yelled Hephaestus

Percy smirked, detecting the lie right away. "Lie. Poseidon changed it"

Everybody looked at the the trembling sea god "It was funny when Aphrodite called you that!"

All the gods agreed. Meanwhile, the demigods were laughing there pants of.

"HAHAHAHAHA Hephy! Never would've thought HAHAHAHAHA of that heheheheheh!

Some people were also awed about Percy's detector.

Hermes looked surprised. He was bested at something he was the master at.

"L-l-l-let's j-j-j-just k-k-k-keep r-r-reading" stammered Hermes ****

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.

"No shit Sherlock" Said Clarrise****

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.  
I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena gasped. "_Annabeth shall not date this boy_"

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Annabeth laughed "It means old drunk"** I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"Only you Percy, only you." laughed Thalia

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. **

"Oh Percy, I didn't know you felt that way."

Percy went up and hugged his mom

All the goddesses cooed

"_This boy may be different after all"_ thought Artemis. "_But I have to watch him more closely"_

"Mama's boy" said...Well I think you can guess

Aphrodite threw a shoe at him.

"OW! That hurt"

"Good"

Percy went back to Annabeth and put his arms around her and kissed

"Get a room!" yelled Nico

They broke away "Get a girlfriend!" retorted Percy

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Paul!" yelled Thalia

"No! This was _before _Paul" said Percy

**And yet... There were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. **

"And there is the loyal Percy we've been waiting for" said Annabeth kissing Percy's cheek.****

I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.

As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. 

"It is"said Chiron darkly. **(Ha! Bet you forgot that he was in the story!)**

**I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.  
**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. **

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" yelled Annabeth "YOU DARE THROW A SOURCE IF KNOWLEDGE!"

"I was frustrated!"

"forgiven"

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one- eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

"Can you skateboard Percy?" asked Thalia

Percy nodded.

"You _have _to show me!"

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, **

"Ones a horse, no offense Chiron, and one loves Italian suits!"

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. **

"It's so easy now!"

The Greeks looked at Percy "You can speak Latin?"

Percy nodded **(Hey! I just realized, Is Percy descended from a Roman?)**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. **

Leo grimaced. He knew that feeling...literally. ****

I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.

I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. 

"Good" said Annabeth****

I'd never asked a teacher for help before.

"Because the last time I did, The teacher said I was stupid"

Everybody looked at Percy sympathetically except for the three evil mortals. (Which are Matt, Gabe, and Nancy)

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. **

"Wants to impress his teacher eh?" says Ares

Chiron looked at Percy sympathetically

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... Worried about Percy, sir. " 

"He's going to eavesdrop" says Thalia

"Eavesdrop! Eavesdrop! Eavesdrop!" chanted the Stolls, which earned a smack on the head from Katie.

"OW! I love you too!" yelled Travis

**I froze. **

"See! See! See!" said Connor

"Nobody argued" said Katie****

I'm not usually an eavesdropper

"_Suuuuuuurrrreee_" said all the Demigods(note the sarcasm)

"You were eavesdroping on us?!" yelled Chiron

**, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. **

"Forgiven"

"okay you win." said Thalia "And I speak for everyone?"

Everybody nodded****

I inched closer.

"... Alone this summer, " Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him, " Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more. "

Thalia coughed

"HEY!" said Percy "I'm mature!"

Everybody coughed...Even Chiron!**  
**

Percy huffed

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "**

"_Where the heck is all this going?"_thought Athena****

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can. "

"Sir, he saw her... . "

**"His imagination, " Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that. "**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again. " Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean. "******

**"You haven't failed, Grover, " Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

"Chiron, you're creeping him out!" yelled Connor****

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NNNNNOOOOO! Rule #4: _Never _give away your position." moaned Hermes****

**Mr. Brunner went silent. ******

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.******

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair**

"YOU HAD A WHEELCHAIR?!" screamed Annabeth "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?!"

Everybody looked at Percy in shock

"2 things Annabeth. 1. Don't scream when I'm right next to you or else you'll break my eardrum and 2. listen to the _whole _sentence.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair****-bound teacher, **

"Ooooohhhhhh"

"What are you doing in centaur form?" asked Athena

"I thought it was a monster" defended Chiron

**holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. 

"Good! Rule #8: Hide if someone is about to catch you"

"How many rules are there exactly?" asked Annabeth

"101" answered Hermes****

A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing, " he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. "

"Mine neither, " Grover said. "But I could have sworn ... "

"Go back to the dorm, " Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow. "****

**"Don't remind me. "**

"Why couldn't you smell him out?" Rachel asked Grover

"His scent was all over the school"

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.

Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.

Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey, " he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"

I didn't answer.

"You look awful. " He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... Tired. "

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression,**

"Not going to work. Satyrs can read emotions" said Dionysus

"You're _listening?!_" asked Everybody

"Yyyyyyyeeeessssss..."

**and started getting ready for bed.**

I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.

But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. 

"Yes you are" said Grover****

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy, " he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best. "

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

Everybody glared at Nancy...except for Gabe and Matt.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir. "**

"I mean ... " Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time. "

My eyes stung.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.

"Right, " I said, trembling.

"No, no, " Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... You're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"

**"Thanks, " I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

"Percy-"

But I was already gone. 

"Ooooo. That must've stung" winced Travis

Percy nodded

"If only you listened fully" said Chiron****

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. 

"DO I LOOK LIKE A NOBODY TO YOU?" thundered Zeus

"He didn't know brother" said Poseidon****

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.

What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.

**"Oh, " one of the guys said. "That's cool. "**

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. 

"Boys" muttered Artemis****

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

"You must've really-" started Connor

"-freaked him out" finished Travis

Grover and Percy nodded

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"**

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. 

"NNNNNOOOOO! Rule #99: _Never _confess!"****

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ... "

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ... "

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar. "  


"Remember Grover Saturdays 3 P.M." said Connor

**His ears turned pink.**

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, 

"Get the fancy script changed Mr. D" said Chiron

Dionysus grumbled something about brats

**which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

**"What's Half-"**

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... Summer address. "

My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay, " I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion. "

He nodded. "Or ... Or if you need me. "

"Why would I need you?"

It came out harsher than I meant it to.

" 'course it did." said Travis

"Why'd you say it so harshly?" asked Grover, looking hurt

"In 4th grade, I got cheated on by some rich guy named Gary" answered Percy

Everbody looked at Percy sympathetically****

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you. "

**I stared at him.**

All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. 

"Sooo loyal." said Annabeth kissing Percy's cheek

"_Hhhhmmmm...Loyal...maybe a little too loyal" _thought Athena

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

"Grover, " I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"

"Oh nothing, just angry gods and monsters who want to murder you, oh, and A titan who wants to take over the world." said Grover

Everybody laughed****

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

Grover paled

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no cus-tomers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. 

Everybody looked scared

Poseidon paled****

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. 

Poseidon paled****

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. 

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"**

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny Percy. Not funny at all" said Nico****

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all. "

Everybody laughed

Nico turned red "I think like a goat"

" _Half _goat!" corrected Grover****

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.

Poseidon paled. Grover caught his breath

"If Poseidon gets any more paler, he'll look like my dad" whispered Nico to Percy

**I heard Grover catch his breath.**

"We're getting on the bus, " he told me. "Come on. "

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. 

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. **

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" yelled Annabeth

"Oh-oh the full name" he muttered

"YOU SAW THE FATES AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I didn't think it was important!"

Annabeth huffed

"How are you alive?" asked Jason

Percy shrugged

Poseidon gasped in horror. Percy went up to him and whispered something in his ear. Poseidon calmed A little bit. Just as Percy was about to go back to his seat, Poseidon asked "Percy, Can you sit with me?"

"Sure dad?" Percy said weirdly. It came out more like a question than an answer.

Percy Went up and sat on Poseidon's lap

All the demigods were jealous. Why couldn't their godly parents do that for them. They glared at their parents. The gods looked down in shame

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for Sasquatch or Godzilla. **

"Sasquatch!" yelled Connor

"No, Godzilla!" Yelled Travis

"Sasquatch!"

"Godzilla!"

"Sasquatch!"

"Godzilla!"

Smack! A slap on the heads of the Stolls from Katie.

"Katie: 1. Stolls: 0" she said in triumph

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Hephaestus realized something "The Fates stopped the bus"****

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

**"Yeah?"**

"What are you not telling me?"  
He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

"Nope, nothing like her...They're_ much _worse" said Grover****

His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw. "

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn. "

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older. 

"The boy is very observant" said Athena

Everybody stared at her

"Did you're mother...just give me a _complement_?" Percy silently messaged with his eyes **(A.N. Now before you close this, and think Pothena, then you're wrong. I'm not turning this into Pothena. Both gods can make-up for the arguments but not love each other)**

Annabeth shrugged****

He said, "You saw her snip the cord. "

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time. "

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. "

Grover! Stop scaring Percy! Yelled Annabeth

Poseidon paled...That is, if he could get any paler****

"Grover, " I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me. "

This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. ****

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. **

**No answer.**

"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

"Yes, yes it does" said Grover "But _not_ Percy" he said looking at Poseidon

Poseidon relaxed a bit. He let Percy go back to his seat****

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. 

"Roses!" Yelled Connor

"No, Lilies!"yelled Travis

"How about those flowers for your coffins" said Percy "Let's gather them in about an hour, because you're about to die very soon"

The Stolls trembled

Everybody laughed

" O.K. Who reads next?" asked Nico

"I will!" said Hades

Nico handed the book to his dad

Then suddenly a light flashed laving 2 modern girls watching something on a cellphone.**  
**


	8. People Know?

Previously: _" O.K. Who reads next?" asked Nico_

"_I will!" said Hades_

_Nico handed the book to his dad_

_Then suddenly a light flashed laving 2 modern girls watching something on a cellphone._

"Here it comes!" said girl #1

"You mean the Percy-throws-Anaklusmos-while-clicking-it-and-it-t ranforms-into-midair-in-slow-motion-killing-the-Co lchis-bulls-causing-them-to-explode-part?" asked girl #2 excitedly

"YYYEEESSSS!"

The 2 girls didn't even know that everyone was staring at them. Suddenly, they heard a soft, yet loud, exploding sound.

"ShaBAM!" yelled girl #1.

Girl #2 smiled and looked up, then her eyes widened

"Let's ask Josh how he thinks of it." said girl #1

"Except we can't since he's not in front of us anymore, instead the people in front of us are...a lot like Percy and his friends."

"Except they aren't. Their not realwho are you guys?" asked girl #1 **( A.N. I meant to put the "real" and the "who" together)**

"I am Percy Jackson" said Percy

"Now tell us the truth boy! Who are you!"

"I said I'm Percy Jackson"

"Tamanna, I don't think he's kidding. Look" said girl #2, pointing at the gods

Tamanna's eyes widened. " No. no no no _no!_ It must be green screen or a hologram or something! Mili, tell me this is!"

"Only one way to find out! Shall we?" asked Mili

Tamanna nodded. The 2 girls went up to Percy and Annabeth and slapped their faces. The couple looked skocked

"Yep. Their real." confirmed Mili

"If their real, then we know who everybody is already, it's just that they don't know us."

"Excuse me!" said Thalia "But 2 things: 1. Who are you and 2. If you know us, then you should be able to name all of us."

"Oh! Sorry about that. Well I'm Tamanna and this is Mili and we are not sisters"

"Oh and look at this _Thalia Grace_" said Mili

Soon they began pointing and rattling of names of everyone in the room. Every time the girls said the name, the person's jaw dropped

"How is it that Thy knows me." said Zoe **(Ha! Bet you that you forgot that she was there!)**

"We both happen to read the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the series The Heroes of Olympus and that's how we know you guys" answered Mili

"What was that thing you were watching on your phone" asked Percy.

"That" said Tamanna "was the trailer for the new movie The Sea of Monsters"

"OKAY! Now their making movies!"

"yep" said Mili popping the "p"

"Hey, I know this didn't occur to me earlier, but what year are we in?" Asked Tamanna

"You are in the Winter council of 2000" answered Apollo

"We're from 2013! and that also explains why Hades is here" said Mili

Hades glared at them. They shrugged, not showing any fear at all.

"Soooooooo, what are we doing here?" asked Tamanna

"We are reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the series The Heroes of Olympus" answered Hestia

"Hey Hades, could you check the other side of the cover page and tell me what you see, you know, where there is a white surface" asked Mili, looking suspicious

Hades checked and said"I see tallies."

"THOSE BOOKS ARE MINE!" Mili yelled

"Yours?" asked Percy.

"NO, that is not why I said That those books are MINE!" (note the sarcasm)

That shut him up.

"You put freaking tallies on your freaking books?!" asked Thalia

"Only these books"

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but are you guys dyslexic or ADHD or both?" asked Annabeth

"We're both ADHD, so does that mean we're demigods?" said Tamanna

"Most likely, now tell us about yourselves"

"Well" Tamanna started " I earn all A's and B's in my classes, the lowest grade I've ever gotten was a C+ for a test I think, my favorite animals are horses, owls, dolphins and crows, I love music, and I'm great at poetry, my favorite colors are sea green, purple, and yellow"

"She's mine."Apollo comfirmed

"Now you." said Annabeth pointing to Mili

"Well" she started "I earn all A's and B's in my tests, The lowest grade I've ever gotten is an F and that was for 1 test in my whole life. I love books, music, and we can sing pretty well. My favorite animals are horses and owls, My favorite colors are sea green, gray, blue, and orange"

Nobody could figure out her Godly parent

"And she has a habit of randomly spitting out random facts when she is bored" said Tamanna

"That's nothing compared to your random haikus!" Mili yelled back

"She's mine." said Athena

everybody nodded in agreement

"You know, being demigods explains the huge lastrygonian the other day" realized Mili

Tamanna nodded in agreement. "Oh and we already have celestial bronze swords, from our godly parents so, we fought it off"

Everybody's eyes widened. They fought it off and killed it? Without training?

"That's nothing compared to Percy remember! His first monster was a fury!" Tamanna Yelled

Percy blushed and looked away "shut up" he muttered

"Percy! Take a compliment for once!" yelled the girls

Percy looked away. "Oh, alright"

Artemis noticed this _"I shall keep a close look on this boy"_

Then Hades piped up, saving the Percy "I will read now!"

**Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants**

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" yelled...

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I sorry I didn't update soon enough I'll update sooner! My parents don't even know about this and they will kill me if they saw me doing this on my computer, but I am a dare taker. hehehehe**


	9. He loses his Pants

Previously: _**Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants **__read Hades_

"_NNNNNOOOOOO!" yelled..._

The 2 girls.

Everybody looked at them weirdly

"What this is one of the worst chapters and we're getting close to the worst part of all" said Mili

"Which part?" asked Poseidon

"I think you know Percy" said Tamanna

Percy's eyes darkened with realization "Dad, trust me, you _don't _want to know"

Poseidon nodded

Annabeth whispered comforting words to Percy, while rubbing his back

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

Everybody (except for Mili and Tamanna) glared at him

Percy threw his hands up in defense "He was freaking me out"****

I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"

Hades stopped. He thought he heard something****

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off **the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. **

He stopped again and looked around the room. "What's the matter Hades?" asked 2 giggling girls. Hades shook his head and kept on reading.

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown. ******

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, " I told the driver. **

"OK, THAT'S IT! WHOEVER IS COPING ME WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN AND WILL SURRENDER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!" yelled Hades.

Nobody did it again.****

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"she's Friendly" said Annabeth

"A good cook" said Nico

"A great wife" Poseidon and Paul said in unison. The smiled at each other.**  
**

"She's perfect" Percy whispered. Everybody smiled at Him. And at the same time, shocked that she cared so much for the children.

"Yep, you gotta admit, mom is the most awesome person you'll ever meet.

"MOM!" Zeus thundered. "How can you call her mom when you already have one!"

"Because she is like a mom to me." answered Thalia, not showing any fear at all

"But your mom took perfect care of you!"

"WHAT!" yelled an outraged Thalia. Sparks were flaring all around her "SHE DID NOT TAKE CARE OF ME! SHE WAS THE REASON I RAN AWAY, SHE WAS THE REASON I THOUGHT JASON DIED!"

Everybody looked at Jason.

Thalia continued. "OH AND DO YOU WANT A REASON FOR THAT! BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T CARE! SHE TOOK DRUGS AND DRANK! AS SOON AS I MET SALLY -OR SHOULD I CALL HER MOM- I KNEW SHE WOULD TAKE CARE OF EVERYONE! PLUS SHE INSISTS ON CALLING US SALLY BUT SHE IS LIKE A MOM TO US. EVEN ANNABETH AND NICO CALL HER MOM"

Zeus stayed silent. Hades decided to keep on reading.

******Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. **

"Someone else proves it too." Annabeth said. Everybody looked at Percy. He turned red and looked down. Annabeth kissed him and soon it became a full make-out scene

"Please keep reading Hades" pleaded Thalia

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. **

"_I'll make sure she gets one." _thought Athena****

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. **

All the females cooed.****

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea. 

Everybody looked awed that she lied and told the truth at the same time

"Hey uncle P." said Hermes "Can I use her for some of my pranks?"

Poseidon motioned over to Sally

"No"****

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She **never**** com-plained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. **

"No you're not." said Thalia. The Percabeth make-out was still going on.

"Get a room" said Nico

"Get a girlfriend" Percy said back

"Oh he will" said Tamanna

Everybody looked at her weirdly.****

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano,

Everybody looked at him

**who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk.**

He tried to say something but couldn't because he was in a spell

**When I was young, I nick-named him Smelly Gabe. **

Everybody laughed. Gabe burned up and cracked his knuckles

**I'm sorry, **

"How can you be sorry! The guy abused you!" said Thalia

Percy shrugged

**but it's the truth. **

Everybody nodded. **(HeHe: Everybody and Nobody)**

**The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. **

Gabe tried to smell his armpit but everybody laughed and The Stoll bros took a picture of it****

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. **

"Awwww No you didn't honey" Sally said. Gabe tried to come up to her but she slapped him away "I didn't mean you snot. I meant Percy"

Percy went up to his mom and hugged her and sat back down beside Annabeth and she put her head on his chest and he hugged her tightly.

**The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... Well, when I came home is a good example. ******

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home. "

"Where's my mom?"

"Working, " he said. "You got any cash?"

"WHAT!" yelled Poseidon "YOU DARE TO ASK MY SON-MY _ONLY _SON FOR MONEY!"

There was an Earthquake in China

Gabe shrunk

Poseidon was so furious, he summoned Gabe to be tied to a pole

"No welcome back. Good to see you. How Has your life been the six months?" muttered Hera

Mili and Tamanna laughed

"What?" asked Hera

"You'll see" answered the 2 girls in unison****

That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?

"Oh"

Everybody laughed****

Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, 

"Like right now." said Percy

**as if that made him handsome or something. **

"EEEWWWW! It does not! Even I can't fix that!" Shouted Aphrodite

"Even the movie star who plays Gabe looks better than him!" said Tamanna****

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret. " Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. 

Everybody gasped****

"I don't have any cash, " I told him. ****

**He raised a greasy eyebrow. ******

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else. **

Everybody laughed****

**"You took a taxi from the bus station, " he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

"Wow" whispered someone

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe, " he said. "The kid just got here. "**

"At least someone has a little bit of sense" said Hera****

"**Am I right?" Gabe repeated. **

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. **

Everyone looked at Gabe disgusted.****

"Fine, " I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose. "

"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

"As if you're the brain boy!" said Nico****

I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study. " He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.

Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.

But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone- something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.

Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"

She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. 

"Awwww" cooed the ladies****

My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.

"Oh, Percy. " She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples, " the way she always did when I came home. 

"Oh man I wish she was my mom!" said Connor and Travis

"She is, remember!" said Percy

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"

Everybody gritted their teeth****

I gritted my teeth.

My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe. 

"Is a god enough?" asked Poseidon cheekly

"I didn't know!" said Percy****

For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started chok-ing up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Until that trip to the museum ...

"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my con-science, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom. "

I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid. 

"It wouldn't hon'" said Sally

"I am getting tired of saying this: I didn't know"****

She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.

"I have a surprise for you, " she said. "We're going to the beach. "

My eyes widened. "Montauk?"

**"Three nights-same cabin. "**

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed. "

I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. 

"Probably blew it for gambling" said Ares****

Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.

"I was on my way, honey, " she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip. "  


**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

"I knew it, " I muttered. "He won't let us go. "

"Of course he will, " my mom said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. 

Everybody smirked

**That's all. Besides, " she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works. "**

"BRIBING" yelled Hermes "Sally are you sure you don't want to join in on just _one _prank?"

"Oh alright. But just _one._

Hermes nodded****

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... It comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"what! You put a budget on CLOTHES!" shouted Aphrodite

The windows broke. Zeus summoned satyrs to fix it. ****

"Yes, honey, " my mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back. "

"We'll be very careful. "

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game. "

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. 

"Awwww you should've done it!" said The Stolls bros****

But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.

Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?

"I'm sorry, " I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now. "

Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement. 

"Brain? What Brain" said Thalia****

"Yeah, whatever, " he decided.

He went back to his game. 

**"Thank you, Percy, " my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... Whatever you've forgot-ten to tell me, okay?"**

For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.

But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, " he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch. "

"Like he'd be the one driving, He was 12!"

The 2 girls laughed again

"Let me guess, that's the next line"

They nodded****

Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair-case as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out. 

"You're powerful." said somebody****

I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, 

Athena shuddered. "Don't worry mom, I made Percy clean it out"

"When?" asked Travis

"When me and Percy stayed there for 3 nights"

"You enjoyed the nights Percy?" asked Connor cheekly

Percy and Annabeth turned red.

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

I loved the place.

We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.

We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. 

"Why all the blue asked Zeus?" Every one except the gods, nancy, gabe, and Matt smiled****

I guess I should explain the blue food. 

"Yes, yes you should"****

See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.  


**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.

"He was kind, Percy, " she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes. "

"Yes you do" said Annabeth and kissed him****

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud. "

I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years. 

"I don't care, son" said Poseidon****

"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... When he left?"

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin. "**

"But... He knew me as a baby. "

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born. "

I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... Something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. 

"I visited you in your cradle in secret." Poseidon looked at Zeus daring him to say anything****

I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...

I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe. 

Poseidon put his head down in shame****

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

"I don't know, honey. " Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something. "

"Because you don't want me around?"

"Harsh" said Nico

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out. **

"Good" said Hera****

My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away. "

Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy.

"Because I'm not normal, " I said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe. "

**"Safe from what?"**

She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.

During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.

Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands. 

"Hehheh" laughed the Stolls****

In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.

I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her.

**I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could, " my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it. "

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school, " she said softly. "A summer camp. "

My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born- talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?

"I'm sorry, Percy, " she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good. "

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ... "

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

That night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse 

"Me"

**and a golden eagle**

"Me"

**, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuck-led somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!

"I WIN!" shouted Zeus

**I woke with a start.**

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. 

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane. "**

I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have for-gotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly Grover. 

"Whaddya mean?" asked Thalia****

"Searching all night, " he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. 

**"Percy, " she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"

"Now now Grover, mind your language" said Nico

**he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"**

I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... Where his legs should be ...

My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"

I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"

**Grover ran for the Camaro but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves. 

"Okay who wants to read next?!" asked Hades

"I'm hungry" said Mili

"Yeah let's eat then sleep then Mili will 'read'" said Tamanna

"Why'd you put the word READ in quotes" asked Percy

"You'll see" said the 2 girls in unison

"How are they not sisters?" asked Thalia

Everybody shrugged

And of they went to have dinner.

**Sorry! My room was under construction and I got my braces!**

**My computer is back!**

**No, I am not blond and neither is Tamanna**

**Here is a puzzle for u guys:**

** Mice multiply fast. They grow up in 2 months and have 12 babies each month after. Then the babies also grow up and have mice. Let's say you bought on of these darling mice the day after it was born. How many mice would you have in 10 months?**

**WINNER GETS COOKIES AND GETS FAVORITED AUTHOR BY ME!**

**put your answer on your review.**

******I saw The Sea of Monsters on the 6th****suckers! and in 3D!**


	10. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!

My friends, I'm afraid we are assaulted by terrible news and if you think this sentence is dramatic, you'll have to hold your breath for the announcement.

They are attempting to pass SOPA again.

******This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

******Making fanart**

******Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

******Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

******WRITING FANFICTION**

As an avid advocate of the right of free speech, which includes lack of censorship when it comes to writing, and a devoted fan of numerous fandoms, I say that we have to fight back and earn our right in writing fanfiction. We are just unleashing our imagination and they need to understand that.

So, I signed the petition that can be found on this following site:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

We need 100,000 signatures by September 21rst and right now, we are only About 500 signatures away from accomplishing our goal.

Please, all of my fans out there, I love writing all this stuff for you guys and I love having this creative outlet. So do all the other authors in this site. You guys have showed your support every time something happened to me and I couldn't write or every time I updated and you reviewed my work. So, I am asking you to consider signing this petition. It only takes a couple of minutes, but it would be worth it.

P.S I copied this message from another fanfic and I cannot sign because of some of my parent's rules. So, if we don't get 100,000 signatures then I won't be able to update for u guys, And you won't update for ur fans either!1

So, please my friends, sign this form

WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WWRRRRRIIIIIIITTTEEEEEE!


End file.
